


A place to call our own

by thequeerkhaleesi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AIDS crisis, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Asexual Annie Leonhart, Asexual Character, F/F, HIV/AIDS, JeanMarco Week, JeanMarco Week 2015, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeerkhaleesi/pseuds/thequeerkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirstein and Marco Bott move into their first apartment together in the summer of 1982. </p><p>My contribution to Jeanmarco week 2015. All chapters set within the same universe.</p><p>*Discontinued*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A place to call our own

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I'd get my other fics updated but look what happened... whoops.

When I first imagined moving out with Jean I did not think it would be under the circumstances. I wouldn't have been forcefully kicked out by my parents. Jean wouldn't have lost his only source of income. We would have been stable. We would have been ready . We're not ready for this but this is how it is. This is our life now, the two of us together in a small apartment on the sketchy side of town.

The apartment is smaller than I imagined never seeing it in real life before moving. It was pure luck that we got this place, apparently one of Mikasa's cousins owns the place and owes her a favour.We're lucky anyone will rent it to us. Everyone is scared of that new "gay cancer". They're scared that they'll catch it. They're scared that we'll pass it to them. Being gay is dangerous and for all intents and purposes if anyone asked Jean it's just my best friend. Not my boyfriend, not my partner, just my friend. I would never want him to get hurt.

We don't own much, there wasn't enough time to get things in order on my part. Things moved too quickly. I was only able to snatch a few important things as my mother tossed me out of the house. My wallet, some clothes and my photo album of my friends and I. Jean said we'll break in another time to get anything else I need. Jean brought what his roommates could spare from his old apartment. Luckily the place came equipped with a fridge and stove. At least in theory we won't starve to death. 

As I look out the window down towards the dirty street I sense Jean come up behind me. Wrapping his arms around my waist he pulls me tight against him. I'm worried about the futur. I'm worried about our future and our friends future. How many of us will make it out alive? How many of us will end up sick? Pushing aside my worry I relax into his arms. There's no use worrying right now. Enjoy the moment Marco I think to myself. 

 "Babe I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for all of this" he says barely above a whisper. 

"It's not your fault Jean. It was going to happen eventually whether I wanted it to or not. It just happened sooner than we thought it would" turning around to face him.

"But it shouldn't have to. It shouldn't have to be like that. It shouldn't have happened now. For Christ's sake you're not even eighteen yet"

"Jean you were kicked out when you were sixteen. You're less than a year older than me. It was worse for you. What's the difference"

"I was ready for it. My mom died when I was thirteen and I never met my dad. I've been pretty independent all my life. When my aunt and uncle adopted me they treated me like shit. They were absolute assholes. I was almost ready to move out when they kicked me out. I had saved up a bunch of money, had a couple of people to move in with and had a pretty grim outlook on life. I had given up on getting what I wanted out of life until I met you. Marco these have been the best two years of my life. When I met you I thought I had surely died and gone to heaven. You smiled at me and I knew that was it. You were going to be mine even if it killed me"

"You're a giant sap Kirstein. You know that right" grinning at him. 

"Yeah I do. Me, you and our new beginning in our tiny rundown apartment" pulling me downwards to kiss him.

"Begin again... I think I can do that"

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments, kudos and suggestions are always appreciated! Why not also check out my other works while you're at it!


End file.
